It is common for manual wheelchairs to be designed to fold or collapse in order to be stored or transported when not in use by the physically impaired. Traditionally, these single passenger devices are vehicles with a flexible seat suspended by a frame structure, which is mobilized by a set of larger opposing rear drive wheels and a pair of front steering wheels or casters. Typical folding mechanisms usually involve simple vertical cross braces that connect the upper part of one side frame to the lower part of the opposing side frame. These type of mechanisms often trade height for width because the length of the cross braces is inflexible. Designs with flexible length cross braces are typically complex or frail due to the nature of the length adjustment, which is usually accomplished by telescoping the cross brace members. Conventional folding wheelchairs that utilize vertical scissor mechanisms are not usable unless they are deployed in a fully open configuration.